Not Like This
by TheFairyOfShadows
Summary: She had always wanted to come back, always wanted to return to the place she belonged to, the people she belonged to. but not like this. No, never had she imagined coming back like this. She knew it had to be done, she just didn't know it would be this hard to do it.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This little story is something that I have been thinking about ever since I first got into the Bioshock series and I finally go the courage to write it! This is My first Fanfic, so I hope you guys like it!**

Prologue: Memories

Memories. Uncontrollable, unstoppable memories flooded through her mind as she stared down the halls that she once loved. The place itself was nothing particularly special, compared to Rapture it was quite plain: the rows of doors on either side of the hall were grand but simple in design, just as they had always been.

Why was she here?

Why was she doing this?

The darkness of night did nothing to hinder her as she silently stalked the halls. The dim yellow light of her helmet was the only thing which betrayed her presence. As she slowly approaching the last door, the faces she once knew began to appear without consent. Once again reminding her of the life she had before it was consumed by the dark cold ocean.

She did not regret what she did that day. Nor would she abandon her mission now.

The door made a slight creaking noise as she slipped into the room. It felt so nostalgic. How many years had it been? How long ago had she once been sleeping peacefully, without any indication of what was to come?

How long has it truly been, since she had been called Mikan, and not Big Sister?

#.#!

 **Dundundaa! didn't see that one coming right? :P**

 **thanks for reading and please leave a review! I really want to know what you guys think!**


	2. Ch1 Welcome to Rapture

**Hi Guys! Another chapter for you! I am so sorry it took me this long to finally update this fic. Truth be told, when I first started this a year ago, I had a whole different idea in mind with no clue how to reach it (and still have the story make sense). Now I have some new ideas that I plan on achieving!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or Gakuen Alice!**

 **\\(^.^)/**

Ch.1: Welcome to Rapture

"… _and remember; Big Sister is always watching. To steal ADAM is to from the Rapture Family, your family."_

Dr. Lamb's sermon echoed through the great halls of the Adonis, cascading off the dark blood splattered walls, her voice resonating within every room. Some of these rooms held the lunatics that followed the good doctor; others housed the corpses of the nonbelievers.

Yet one room held something far more special.

In the bath house of Adonis, now a mere shadow of its former beauty, a lone figure stood gazing out into the vast ocean. Ignorant fish of all colors swam to and fro, uncaring for the yellow light that followed their movements. Like all the others who shared her fate, she was tall and skinny, but by no means was she weak.

The citizens of Rapture quickly learned to fear Big Sister, and the nonbelievers were too slow to realize that she was not to be trifled with. She is the symbol of Lambs rule. But even so, the girls known as Big Sister are nothing more than dolls driven mad by Adam.

The Big Sister sighed softly. She was different from the others. That much she knew even before she became a protector. She fought and thought differently from the others, and she feared the Doctor was beginning to notice.

The ground began to shake suddenly, but the familiar rhythmic tune of the small quakes told her who was coming, Mr. Bubbles. This was puzzling, there were hardly any people still living in Adonis, and most if not all of the corpse had been drained of their Adam a long time ago. So why would he be here? Perhaps a little one got lost?

The Sister watched as the Big Daddy continued about his path, ignoring the Big Sister that so many feared. At some moments, she was grateful to be what she was. She wanted nothing to do with those drug addicts who killed at whim. But she knew that what she was wasn't normal.

No, it would be better not to follow that line of thinking, walking away from the metal infused glass the Big Sister set out to follow Mr. B. At least with him around the darkness wouldn't seem quite so loud.

Rgtvc Even with the thundering feet of Mr. Bubbles the emptiness of Rapture could not be ignored. The large rooms were once as beautiful as a palace, full of life, parties, and extravagant costumes. But the once gorgeous restaurant is now decorated with blood and corpses, and the costumes stained with something that once held life. No matter where she went, it could always be seen; the fall of Rapture.

The Big Sister was once again dragged out of her depressing thoughts as Mr. B stopped in front of a Little Sister vent, banging his oversized fists against the flowery pink metal. Both wait in impatient anticipation for the sound of a small child to echo through the darkness. But only silence met their expectations. Mr. B tried once more to some his charge and much to the Big Sister relief, they were soon greeted by the Little Sister. The child's expression changed as soon as she laid eyes on her elder sibling, flashing her big sister an adorable dimpled smile.

"Big Sister! You're here too! Are you going to help us find the angels?" the little girl asked excitably, her unnatural voice echoing throughout the empty space.

With a small pat on the head and a grumble from Mr. B, the little one led them through the mazing halls of the Adonis, chatting excitably all the while.

The angel wasn't difficult to locate, and while she started to gather Adam from the corpse, the Big Sister decided to watch from her perch on the second story balcony. They had almost finished when a rather stupid man walked into the room, only to run back out seconds later.

The Big Sister shook her head, no doubt the spliced up man would be back with friends, but should she track him down or stay and guard her little sibling? The little girl seemed to decide for her, calling for her to follow as she began to hunt down the next angel, and the Big Sister followed dutifully.

As they made their way, the Big Sister noted how tall her younger sibling was. Compared to herself, the little girl couldn't be more than a foot shorter, and while she still talked just as much as the younger ones, the Big Sister knew that she wouldn't be a Little Sister for much longer.

It was both sad and frightening: soon those bright glowing eyes would begin to see Rapture for what it really is. At the same time, what would the Doctor do? There were only a handful of Little Sisters left, and Raptures citizens, or what's left of them, are in no condition to create more children. What will happen when there are no more little ones?

The Big Sister's thoughts continued to plague her as she diligently shadowed her younger sibling from above, jumping from platform to platform as the Little Sister occasionally checked to make sure she hadn't disappeared.

It wasn't long before her earlier suspicions proved correct and a small group of splicers burst into the grand dining hall. But before they could even fire a shot at the Big Daddy, the Big Sister let out a high pitch wail as flaming bursts of fire suddenly fell on them like rain. Some died quickly, but others managed to survive the unexpected attack. They scrambled like ants struggling to their expected attacker. But she was quicker, and within seconds the last one was drained of their Adam and flung from her deadly needle.

The Big Sister didn't bother to look at the bloody massacre she had just created. It was their fault. They should have known better than to attack a Little Sister. Said child was clapping happily beside Mr. Bubbles, completely oblivious to the danger that almost befell her. But soon even that would change.

The rest of their adventure was blissfully uneventful, and before she knew it they had reached the Little Sister vent. The girl bid farewell and goodnight to her protectors as her Big sister helped her into the vent, her small feet disappearing into the dark entrance of the tunnel.

And just like that another day had passed. Time in Rapture was not always like this. There was once a time when she only wished there was more than just 24 hours in a day. There was no difference between day and night, but watching her charges always made time fly faster. Their endless chatter and haunting voices use to fill the halls.

But now, there is only darkness. What would happen to them? What was she, a protector, supposed to do when there were no more to protect? She knew what need to happen to become a Little Sister, and she would not wish that fate on anyone's child.

The Doctor will not stand idle. Something had to happen, and she was dreading it.

 **\\(^.^)/**

 **And there you have it! What did you guys think? What happen to Mikan? Where is Natsume? What do you think Lamb going to do?**

 **Again this is my first Fanfic so please be nice! I'll try to update again soon, bye!**


End file.
